TMNT Whose line!
by Mily
Summary: Yes yes, I know this has been done, I just wanted to take a break and write a humour fic! ;) Chapter 2 up!
1. Mikey Episode

TMNT Whose line!  
  
Hey! No ones made a parody of Whose line is it anyway, so I wanted to do it! :) be warned, certain authors may be used... ;) don't worry..you won't have to do anything THAT bad... *evil laugh* on with the fic! Actually, I think someone did write a parody...but I can't remember who...  
  
Ziptango: Can I enter this chapter in the TMNT fanfic competition?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Whose line it anyway or the ninja turtles...or anything else that's in here that I don't own  
  
Host: *comes in carrying a microphone* Hello! And welcome to Whose line! I'm your host Mily! We'll be playing all sorts of games today and here's the contestants!  
  
*Camera zooms in on Daydream who is stacking the glasses in a pyramid* Daydream!  
  
Ziptango! *Camera zooms in on Ziptango who is making weird faces at Daydream*  
  
Michelangelo! *Mikey smiles at the camera and then waves*   
  
Host Mily: "Aww!" *glomps Mikey*  
  
Danceingfae! *Dance is sitting in her seat looking very horrified at the host and winks at the cameraman*  
  
Host Mily: *sits down in her desk and pulls out some cards.* "Ok our first game is Superheroes! Mikey will begin this one, audience I need an identity for Mikey!"  
  
Guy in third row: Plunger man!  
  
Female twins sitting in tenth row: Crocodile Hunter man!   
  
Middle-aged Woman: Pizza Boy!!  
  
Mikey: *jumping up and down* "Oooooh! I like the last one!"   
  
Host Mily: *grins* "Alright! Mikey you are Pizza Boy. What's the worldwide problem for him?"  
  
Guy in the third row: No more cheese!  
  
Woman in the fourth row: No! No more pepperoni! *Guy in the third row glares at her*   
  
Twins: No more candy toppings!  
  
"You guys sure know your Ninja Turtles trivia!" Mily says smiling at the twins who smirk at the guy in the third row and girl in the fourth row.  
  
Host Mily: *in mock distress* "Alright! Mikey no more candy toppings what are you gonna do?"   
  
Mikey: *pales over.* "What? No more candy?! Pizza Boy will save the day!" *strikes a heroic pose.*  
  
Host Mily: "Now, now, don't get too carried away Mikey, the rules are the person names the person that comes in after them and start!"   
  
Mikey: *prances around the stage miming the preparation of a pizza.* "And this goes here...and there we go! Oh it needs more cheese." *Pretends to pull cheese out of himself.* "Ah! It needs more candy." *opens an invisible cupboard to look in.* "Holy flaming pizza pies! There's no more candy left in the world! I hope my superfriends get here soon!"  
  
Daydream: *jumps on to the stage.* "Sorry I'm late...mmm! What's cooking?" *picks a piece of invisible pizza off of Mikey and pretends to eat it.*  
  
Mikey: *clutches his arm* "Hey, hey, hey! Thank god you're here...Eats-everything-she-touches girl!"   
  
Daydream: *runs over to the chairs and pretends to eat them.* "Yum! Upholstery!"  
  
Ziptango: *rushes in* "Sorry! I was trying to find a chocolate bar!" *Daydream runs over to Ziptango and tries to eat her shirt.* "Hark! It's the kick-boxing monkey kid!"   
  
Ziptango: *starts howling like a monkey and kicking everything.*  
  
Danceingfae: *enters with a weird look on her face.* "Sorry, I'm late?" *Daydream rushes over to Danceingfae and prepares to gnaw on her foot.*  
  
Ziptango: *Kicking madly around making everyone duck for cover.* "Its Captain Fish!"  
  
Danceingfae: *pretends to swim around and swims over to Mikey.* "its ok, kick-boxing kid can threaten Cadbury into making chocolate for the who world!" *swims offstage*  
  
Ziptango: *kicks at Mikey* "Huya! I will also seek out Nestle and Hershey!" *scratches head* Ziptango then runs offstage.  
  
The stage is left with Mikey and Daydream who gasps in realization. "Wait for me!" she runs after Ziptango leaving Mikey all alone.  
  
"Well, another crisis averted thanks to Pizza Boy! Da na na na na!" Mikey walks back to his char and breaks Daydreams pyramid for a glass.  
  
"Yeah! A thousand points to all of you!" Mily cries after the audience had stopped clapping. "Ok our next game is worlds worst." *picks up a card* "and its world's worst things to do when you're Christmas shopping? Yep, that's what the card says..."  
  
Daydream: *steps up and pretends to sever everything with a chainsaw* "Dear! We're gonna have a fire tonight!" she says in a fake hillbilly accent and then steps back.  
  
Mikey: *steps up and madly begins rushing around with an invisible shopping cart.* "Get out of my way old lady! That's my tea cozy!" *steps back*  
  
Ziptango: *walks up and signals Daydream to join her.* "You know what I heard?!" she says to Daydream in a loud whisper. "Christmas is canceled unless a certain someone doesn't get their fanny over here with the briefcase filled with money!" Ziptango put her had over her mouth in mock surprise.* they both step back.  
  
Danceingfae: *steps up miming an item in her hand* "Yes! The last digital camcorder! Oh no...get away! Mine! Mine!" *pretends to get trampled and then steps back*  
  
*Applause*  
  
"Yay! A million points! Ok our next game is...oh! Three headed Broadway star for Danceingfae, Daydream and Mikey! Ok audience we need a name of the Broadway play." *Holds a microphone out towards audience*  
  
Lady in 6th row: Swan Cake!  
  
Guy in 4th row: Beauty of the Least!  
  
"Alright! That last one should do! Ok now what's the hit love song of this play?"  
  
Guy in 7th row: You're the only one I can get!  
  
"Ok! Singers, with the help of Laura Hall and that other lady, you're going to sing the hit love song 'you're the only one I can get' to the hit Broadway 'Beauty of the least!'  
  
*soft music begins.*  
  
Mikey: You're...  
  
Danceingfae: the...  
  
Daydream: only...  
  
Mikey: one...  
  
Danceingfae: here...  
  
Daydream: Nobody...  
  
Mikey: knows...  
  
Danceingfae: we're...  
  
Daydream: alive!  
  
Mikey: So,  
  
Danceingfae: the...  
  
Daydream: next...  
  
Mikey: time...  
  
Danceingfae: we...  
  
Daydream: kiss...  
  
Mikey: I'll...  
  
Danceingfae: always...  
  
Daydream: persevere!  
  
Mikey: Because...  
  
Danceingfae: you're...  
  
Daydream: the...  
  
Mikey: *fake crying* only...  
  
Danceingfae: one...  
  
Daydream: I...  
  
Mikey: can...  
  
Danceingfae: get!  
  
*Applause*  
  
"Wow!" Exclaims Mily. "A zillion points to all of you! Even Ziptango because she sat this one out, ok for our second last final game, Questions Only! This is for all four of you, your scene is..." Mily picks up a card and reads it. "You're at a junkyard and are tying to haggle for spare parts, ok and Danceingfae and Ziptango you two start."  
  
Danceingfae: What's that?  
  
Ziptango: Oh this?  
  
Danceingfae: Can I have that?  
  
Ziptango: How much you wanna pay?  
  
Danceingfae: Five dollars...aw man! *steps back and Daydream steps up*  
  
Daydream: Who are you?  
  
Ziptango: Who do you think I am?  
  
Daydream: What are you doing here?  
  
Ziptango: What do you think I'm doing here?  
  
Daydream: Running a...damn! *steps back Danceingfae steps back up*  
  
Danceingfae: Are you going the right way for a smacked bottom?  
  
Ziptango: *laughs* No...I! *steps back Mikey steps up*  
  
Mikey: Is that for your car?  
  
Danceingfae: What do you think?  
  
Mikey: What do you think I think?  
  
Danceingfae: Do you think I know what you think?  
  
Mikey: Do you like me? *bats eyes*  
  
Danceingfae: Yes! Oops... *steps back*  
  
"Very good! A kajillion points to all of you! Aw, Danceingfae that was cute!" *Danceingfae blushes* "Ok! And our final, final game is, Lets make a Date! Danceingfae, Daydream and Ziptango you will all find little pieces of paper on your stools and Mikey, you're the host." Ok go!   
  
Mikey: *in a girly voice* "Ok! Bachelor number one! Um, what colour would you be if you were a crayon?"  
  
Danceingfae: *captions read: 'Deranged Lumberjack trying to cut down all the trees.'* "Well! Ah would be brown, cuz that's the colour of them danged trees Ah have ta cut!" *runs around making chainsaw noises and pretending to cut off the stools.*  
  
Mikey: *giggles* "Ok! Bachelor number two! Hee, hee! What colour?"  
  
Ziptango: *captions read: 'Afraid of Everything.'* "Ahh! You're trying to kill me! Ah! Ah!" *curls into fetal position and shakes*  
  
Mikey: Uh huh..."Bachelor number three?"  
  
Daydream: *captions read: 'Uncouth Hillbilly trying to find a wife.'* "Heyuck! Ah'm a green carayon! And I haf ta find mah wife!" *gets up and pulls Raphael out of the audience.*  
  
Mikey: *trying not to laugh.* hee, hee! Oh kay! Bachelor number one, where would you take me for a night on the town?"  
  
Danceingfae: "All trees must be cut! They must DIE!" *Insanely uses invisible chansaw to hack off Mikey's stool.*  
  
Mikey: *pretends to fall on the floor* "Oh, you're so forceful! Bachelor number two?"  
  
Ziptango: "AHHHHH!!!" *Runs away from Danceingfae who starts chasing her.*   
  
Mikey: *Titters* "Well then! Bachelor number three?"   
  
Daydream: *hugging Raph who is trying to get away* "Ah've already me a wifey!"   
  
Mikey: "Well then, you can go marry him you, you...insane hillbilly!"  
  
Host Mily: "Close enough! She's an uncouth hillbilly looking for a wife."  
  
Mikey: *in a sing-song voice* "Bachelor number one! What do you love most?"  
  
Danceingfae: "Mah chainsaw! With it all trees will succumb to its wrath!" *laughs insanely*  
  
Mikey: "Now, now, the trees have feelings too you crazy lumberjack!"  
  
*Audience claps*   
  
Host Mily: "ok one left!"  
  
Mikey: *grins at Ziptango* "Well now..."  
  
Ziptango: "Ahhh! Ahhh! You're all out to get me!"  
  
Mikey: "Whoa now, get some counselling you phobia freak."  
  
Host Mily: "Uh, uh..."  
  
Mikey: "You...fraidy cat!"   
  
Host Mily: "Ok! A bazillion points to everyone, and that's our show! Tune in next time with Raphael and three other selected authors!" (I'll go by reviews) bye! 


	2. Raph Episode

Ok! Here's another episode of everyone's favorite show! Whose...Line is it anyway?!!  
Enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry if I have offended anyone in any way. *really hopes she hasn't*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from whose line or the ninja turtles....*cries*  
  
*Whose line theme plays*  
  
Host Mily: "Hello! And Welcome to Whose Line! Our contestants today are, Raphael!"   
  
*Camera zooms in on Raph who is glaring at the camera and fumbling with a cell phone* Leave me alone! Hello? Hello? Mikey?!  
  
Raphielle! *Elle takes the cell phone away from Raph* Ah, ah, ah! No phones for you...  
  
KiKi! *KiKi leaps up and sits on Raph's lap making Elle green with envy* Yea!  
  
and, HexAdecimal! *Hex pulls KiKi off Raph* Now, now, there'll be plenty of time for that later. *winks Raph shudders*  
  
Host Mily: Ok! Since it's the Christmas season all of our games today will have that theme mostly, Tra la, la! Our first game is, scenes from the hat! *pulls out a top hat with the Canadian flag emblem on it* our first scene is, Things you shouldn't do when planning a surprise party. Ok go!  
  
Raph: *steps up* ok! Lets go through the dress rehearsal again! 1 2 3 Surprise! Oh, someone put out that fire! *buzzer*  
  
Raphielle: *crouches down* 1...Surprise! Oops! Too early eh..? ok can you just come back in and act surprised? *buzzer*  
  
KiKi: Ok, when she walks in, you pull this lever and a bucket of slud– I mean confetti will drop on her! Hehehehe....*buzzer*  
  
Host Mily: Ok! Bad things to do when you're under the Mistletoe!   
  
Raph: *steps up motions for Hex to come* I've been thinking a lot about our relationship...and I have a confession to make, I...never loved you! *Hex pretends to cry and buzzer*  
  
KiKi: *steps up and motions for Raph to come* I never loved you! I only used you as a distraction! *buzzer*  
  
Raphielle: *grabs Raph and kisses him under an invisible mistletoe* huh? Oops! I thought you were my girlfriend! *buzzer*  
  
HexAdecimal: *steps into center-stage pulls Raph with her* Lets do it right under the mistletoe! Oh wait...nevermind...its New Years, sorry! *buzzer*  
  
Host Mily: *in Austen Powers impression* Oh behave! Ok! Our next scene is, The worst gift you ever received.  
  
Raphielle: Ooh! Cherry flavored panties! *buzzer*  
  
Host Mily: *laughing* I said worst gift!   
  
KiKi: Oh wow! The whole boxed set of Pauly Shore movies! *buzzer*  
  
Raph: Katanas?! I asked for Sais! *buzzer*  
  
HexAdecimal: *opens up a mimed card reading* Merry, Christmas...I am writing to you to tell you I've cheated on you?! *crying* Someone's going to die tonight!!  
  
*Applause*  
  
Host Mily: Tee hee! Awesome! A thousand points for each of you, but a thousand and 1 for Raphielle's coment about the cherry flavored underwear! Ok that's that for that game, our next game is Weird Newscasters! This is for all four of you, Raphael you are the anchor and HexAdecimal is your co-anchor Hex you are a timid tree squirrel trying to find and hide your acorns. KiKi you will be doing sports you are a jungle savage guarding your village treasure. Elle you are doing the weather...skydiving, ok go!   
  
*news theme plays*  
  
Raph: Hello and welcome to the 6:00 news, I'm your host loveme te nder, on today's news desperate news people are on strike and will not be performing the news today including our own. Now lets go over to my co-anchor Mustshi d othat, Mustshi?  
  
HexAdecimal: *chitters and talking very fast* Today on the news the Oak tree is in danger...*sniff* there's acorns about, and I have to hide them! *runs behind stool* nobody will ever find them here! *Raph is looking bewilderedly* NO! You can't see!  
  
Raph: Ok...thanks...now lets on to sports! With Abdul Jongle  
  
KiKi: Today on sport, The Red Sox win, Must guard treasure...Nobody will survive...*takes out mimed staff* Ha! Foolish squirrel, I will prevail! *runs towards the audience and pretends to lop off heads* Ha! HiYA! Take that Daydream! *runs back* Back to you...   
  
Raph now lets go on to weather...with Sissi whuss,  
  
Raphielle: *is on her stomach in skydiving form and holding a pointer* Wow! Would you look at that view!! I can't believe I'm doing this!!! are, are those birds? Ah! Eh! Oh! Ow! I think that's the last of them... Ark! Ark! Ow! Nope, oh! Its gonna be sunny tomorrow! I don't even need a weather map to tell me that! Hey, am I falling up? AHHHHHHH!!! *pretends to die*   
  
*Applause*  
  
Host Mily: Great! A thousand points each! Ok, We'll be back after the break,  
  
*~*~*~* dum de dum...(this is where you run to go to the bathroom, get food...etc)  
  
Host Mily: Ok we're back! Our next game is The millionaire show! Elle, you are the host of the show and questioning Raph, Hex, you go in the audience and KiKi you're the phone call, the theme is...Rock stars! You are all rock stars! Like crazy one from the 80s, ok go!  
  
Raph: *thinking* Oh god now I have to be like Mikey...shouldn't be too hard...*talking out loud and holding invisible electric guitar* Dude! You want to win...uhh...what was that amount? Oh yeah! One million?   
  
Raphielle: Yeah man! *does a riff on her guitar* So like, are you gonna ask me questions?  
  
Raph: so THAT'S what these card thingys are for! Ok first question dude for $100, what is the name of the *having trouble reading* big..gest C..at, in thee...world! Is it A: the cheetah, B: the tiger, C: the hamster? Or D: the hawk?  
  
Raphielle: I dunno...those are some mondo questions dude...I think its D...  
  
Raph: Final answer dude?  
  
Raphielle: No, no wait...I think its B  
  
Raph: wow dude! You got it right!   
  
Raphielle: Awesome! *plays another riff*  
  
Raph: ok, Next Question, What is the main kind of cheese that goes on the hamburgers at Wendys? Is it A: cheddar B: marble, C: Monterary Jack, or D: see A?  
  
Raphielle: oh no dude, I think I need to make a phone call, I know! I'll phone my drummer, *makes dialing noises*  
  
KiKi: *in british accent* Ello! Whut's up?   
Raphielle: I need an answer to the question, What is the main kind of cheese that goes on the hamburgers at Wendys? Is it A: cheddar B: marble, C: Monterary Jack, or D: see A?  
  
KiKi: *playing the drums* what? Oh um its B man, I'm oot! *hangs up*  
  
Raphielle: Ok, I think I'll go with B, no wait, C,  
  
Raph: Final Answer? Or am I gonna have to rip up the stage with my new song!!!!?  
  
Raphielle: C!   
  
Raph: Thats...wrong...*Raphielle moans Nooo...* wait, wait I was just playin, its right!   
  
Raphielle Yeah Man!   
  
Raph: Ok, Oh smarto one, what is 3+4? A: 7 B: 77 C: 777 or D: 6?  
  
Raphielle: oh...this is a hard one...I think I'll ask the audience, my sister is up there, hey sis!   
  
HexAdecimal: Rockin! How's it hangin?  
  
Raphielle: you hear the question dudette?  
  
HexAdecimal: yeah! Its D!   
  
Raphielle: Thanks sis! I'm gonna go with D  
  
Raph Final answer?   
  
Raphielle: *singing* Oh, I am winnin the million with D, C, B and A...  
  
Raph you pick A? That's right! Yeah! *breaks guitar*  
  
Host Mily: Whoo! That was awesome! A bazillion points each! Next game is...audience why don't you pick?  
  
Daydream: Props!   
  
Host Mily: ok we'll do that! Hmm...how should I put the teams together? Eh, yo have to do everything I tell you anyway so, Raph and Raphielle you are on a team and Hex and KiKi are on a team, don't look at me like that! I'm just reading off the cards and you'll both get your chances later! *hands Raph and Elle a long fuzzy stick with a triangle on the end* *hands KiKi and Hex a big fuzzy square* Raph and Elle you go first please :)  
  
  
*Raph and Elle place the stick upright*   
Raph: like my triangle catcher?  
  
*KiKi and Hex move around the fuzzy box cautiously*   
KiKi: *in Crocodile Hunter voice* we have to be very, very careful! This thing could lash out and bite my arm off faster than you could say... Crikey! Me hand!   
  
*Raphielle is poking Raph in the face with the triangle end of the stick*  
Elle: and you just poke the pimples away!   
  
*HexAdecimal is sitting on the box*  
Hex: it's the new box chairs! For a limited time only here at Walmart!  
KiKi: *singing* Walmart! We have everything...  
  
*Raphielle and Raph are standing beside each other and Raph is holding the triangle upright*  
Raph: *in hillbilly accent* Damn ma! The hen coop exploded again!  
Elle: I'll git the fire goin'!   
  
*KiKi is standing on the box*   
KiKi: and I promise no more taxes! *box breaks*  
Hex: I guess we'll need them to pay for that! *is laughing her head off*  
  
*Applause*  
  
Host Mily: awesome! Ok by special request from KiKi here is her special friend Egor! Whoo! *Egor walks on stage* alright! For on last game its Egor, KiKi and Raphael!  
The game is...if you know what I mean! Ok you can only speak in clauses, ok and your scene is at a wedding reception, ok go!   
  
Egor: Gotta hit on the DJ if you know what I'm saying,   
  
Raph: I'm gonna go request a song if you know what I mean...  
  
KiKi: oh yeah! I'm gonna go try the punch if you know what I'm saying.  
  
Egor: Time to catch the bouquet if you know what I mean!   
  
KiKi: Gonna go smell the flowers if you know what I'm saying,  
  
Raph: Gotta catch the garter if you know what I mean...  
  
KiKi: gonna propose a toast if you know what I mean,  
  
Raph: Gonna propose to my girlfriend if you know what I'm saying...  
  
KiKi: Going to say yes if you know what I mean!   
  
Host Mily: ok! You can stop now...  
  
Raph: Will you marry me KiKi? *holds out a beautiful gold ring*  
  
KiKi: Yes! *kisses him*   
  
*Loud Applause*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Splinter is watching the show...: What?! Raphael asked a girl to marry him!? Right under my nose? Ten flips! No...thirty! He will not be able to move for a week!   
  
Back to the show...  
  
Host Mily: Whoa! I wasn't expecting this! Well that's all the time we have here folks until next time! *credits roll*  
  
*HexAdecimal and Raphielle are crying* Noooo!   
  
Hex: its no fair!   
Elle: Right! Someone's going to die! Who wrote this?!  
  
*Mily looks away, whisting nonchalantly Hex and Elle run after her furious*  
  
Mily: wait! It wasn't my idea! It was KiKi's! AHHHHH!!!!  
  
A/N alright! I'm gonna post the Donnie chapter soon! I already have Zip lined up but I need some crazed Don fans! Later! 


End file.
